Fire And Ice
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lester (lisacoln) And Lamis (lunacoln) are brother and sister. they're also lovers, they've been dating since they were 10 or 11, they're the oddest couple you'll ever see. one is a grump, the other is positive. yet somehow they work well together. but relationships aren't perfect and even they hit a snag every once in awhile.(Loudcest children ((not to be confused with sinkids))


(Lester is flagg1991's oc, Lamis is mine, to figure out what they look like go to deviant art and go to tmntfan85 gallery and type up the names, or look up abomination booru and search lester and lamis.)

It was a Friday night.

Lester and Lamis laid on their bed.

both age sixteen.

both were sibling-cousins.

Lester born out of a lab accident involving lisa and lincoln's DNA

Lamis born the natural way. (with lisa's help to make sure she was healthy.

both were in their prime. and both were in love.

a box of pizza was half empty, lester and lamis had dominos pan pizza. some bargs root beer.

on the tv played Rise of the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Lamis rubbed her hand under his button up shirt, feeling his warm skin, and the light hairs of his belly. her green eyes stared at him as she had a wide smile.

lester stared back, stone face, but a small smile crept on his lips. his chubby hands raked over her sandy brown hair, he enjoyed these moments alone. she was the only thing in the universe that could ever calm him down. he was this sarcastic asshole with a fire in his eyes, and vemon when he spoke. but for her, he tried to better himself. ever since they were ten.

"why are you so happy, lamis?"

she grinned.

"besides having a full belly and snuggling with my badger?"

lester snorted a laugh. yeah. if he were an animal. or, dare he say, furry...he'd be a badger.

"yes. what is clicking in you're head, hmm?"

she sighed softly and rose off of him, she knead the blanket, her eyes shift and she smiled a bit wider as she thought of her dream.. her dream to get the fuck outta fucking Royalwoods.

"just think of it, in two or three years we can get outta of this place, out of town, away from the residence of royal shitty woods."

she looked up, her eyes sparkled as she thought of her dreams. they could go to a college, get an apartment, get a job, and work as a team. just like how her mother and father did. now that was true love. it reminded her of that song, living on a prayer. yeah, baby. we've gotta hold on to what we've got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. we've got each other and that's a lot. For love we'll give it a shot. yeah, just like that.

"just imagine, lester, we can get the fuck out of this town, start a new life."

But lester's heavy sigh brought her back to reality. and when he sighed like that, she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"Lamis, get serious. we're going to live with our parents, it's easier that way, no way in hell we'll make enough for an apartment, and if we go to college it's gonna be right here."

See, Lamis isn't like desperately wanted to leave this hell hole. but lester seem dead set on staying here...wasn't he suppose to be her soul mate? they should go out there, have an adventure, without worry or a care, just have faith god'll watch over you.

that's how she was. a risk taker, an adventurer! but lester was cramping her mood already. the thought of staying with the same kids she went to school, growing up and having to see...them...fuck dat!

"there you go again, blowing up my idea's, shattering my dreams, why can't you humor me?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a glare. pouting her lower lip in anger. slowly her eyes narrowed. as if she was daring him to speak up. if he was smart, he'd let her win and he would agree with her. and they be set for their future.

"because i'm realistic while you have your head in the clouds!"

Ugh.

her head tilted back and she placed her hands on her face. gripping her short bangs. Uuggghhh! why! he always shit's on her parade like this! logic logic logic! huh! doesn't he know reality was highly over rated? where would her parents be if they let logic get in the way of love? she sat on her knees, as she clawed down her own face. her eyes stared at lester with harden eyes.

"Fuck you, man!"

she jabbed a finger on his breast then grab his shoulders and pushed him back, he grunted as he laid on the bed. his head looked forward as she got out of bed, she was wearing one of his shirts, a Darth Vader shirt he bought from Disney. it was long and loose around her. she paced forward, her head hung, and she shook her head.

"i spent years putting up with you're shit attitude, but when i get angry, whoa! lamis, mad? lamis fed up with people! wild!"

she threw her hand up, as she turned and gave him an icy glare. lester took note her face was getting red...he knew she was pissed now. but instead of giving into fear, he gave her his own glare and stood his ground.

her eyes moved and saw that he wasn't going to say sorry, or back down, or at least think over the idea of moving. this only fueled the fire. she grit her teeth and grind them. lester could hear it. but he sat up and open his mouth to speak-but she cut him off.

"well news flash, tubby! i'm not always sunshine, puppies and fucking rainbows!"

his eyes widen. his mouth snapped shut. he sneered like an angry ... badger.

"don't call me that."

he said in a low growl. but lamis rolled her eyes, ignoring the anger in his voice. when lester saw this, he knew she wasn't taking him serious. fucking typical. she never saw the big picture. even when they dated, she couldn't see the flaws in their love life, or the impact it would make when and if people found out.

"what are ya gonna do?"

she made rubbing eye gestures that was a childish way of 'crying' or boo-hoo'

"Run to dad and cry?"

Lester leap off the bed and snarled at her.

"I'LL-"

lamis moved forward and shoved her body against him, he fell back and sat on the bed, sliding down as his legs bent as his' ass hit the floor. lester looked at her with furrow brows. the look of pain in his eyes.

"you'll what? punch me?"

lester's eyes dropped to his sock-feet.

"you know i'd never-"

"ah, ah.. you seem to forgot-"

"ONLY ONCE!"

he turned and grab leverage on the bed and stood up, Lamis stared at the back of his head. he sighed heavily lamis took a deep breath then looked away. she knew she went far from mentioning about being fat...but the incident...something they both wanted to forget.

"You know i can never forgive myself for slapping you... i was under alot of stress..."

his head turned over his shoulder.

"but ever since Celeste cut you're long hair..."

lamis jerked back from those painful memories.

"Don't."

lester turned and walked up to her, she stepped back.

"ever since that day you've changed."

lamis's upper lip twitched and glared at the carpet floor.

"well, i just see how you view people...and life."

Lester deeply frown, he reached for her face but she jerked it away.

"please don't turn out like me..."

lamis breathed in angrily.

"...i can be mad if i want, i can hold a grudge if i want."

lester tried again but she grip his shoulders and pushed him back!

"I see how it is, Lester! i see how people are! and i can't fucking wait to graduate this summer, and i can't wait to leave everyone behind!"

Lester growled.

"and run away from you're problems?! how mature!"

lamis screamed.

"Oh your one to talk about mature! you can't get over the past either! you still fucking cry about it! as if my love isn't enough to push it all the way! i'm sick of it! i'm sick of you!"

silence.

Lester's eyes became misty. his fingers curled into fists. his eyes became blurry as tears blind him. sick of him. she was... sick of him... the tubby comment, that stung. and she knew it. it was what his peers called him, all the time.

"then maybe we shouldn't be together."

he choked. his lips crumbled into a frown. lamis's eyes widen as it all hit her all at once.

"..l-lester, now...baby.."

she reached for him his nose flared and he barked out!

"if you want to leave so bad, then don't expect me to follow!"

she stopped. she swallowed thickly.

"..i just thought you wanted to leave just as bad..."

lester sighed and plop on the bed.

"i do...but we can't...not right away, we need to make plans, we can't just dream about it"

her hands reached out to him, but recoiled back. her anger had cooled and now she was thinking over what she said, what he had said. with a defeated sigh she walked over and sat down.

once again, silence. save for the tv on. her hand slowly moved, but his hand slide away from her grasp. her hand paused then rested on her knee. only for lester's to cup the top of her hand.

"lester..."

he turned his head to look at her, she hesitated to look into his eyes.

"i'm..."

she finally looked at him in the eyes.

"i'm sorry baby..."

she pouted her lip, as her hand reach and cup his face. his eyes closed and lean onto her hand.

"i know you are...and..."

another deep sigh.

"i guess i shouldn't have burn you down so quickly..."

lamis scoot closer til their noses touch.

"you know i don't mean those horrible words, right?"

he stared at her, and he seem to be thinking it over.

"Lester!"

she whined, he turned his head and raised it up abit as if to ignore her.

"Lester for fuck's sake, i'm sorry okay? i know i shouldn't call you that, i know it brings back bad memories.."

lester's eyes open and shift to stare.

"...and you know i don't like remembering that night when i..."

he couldn't even say it. he knew he had anger issues, but that night when she kept trying to talk to him about whatever it was that happen today... he couldn't recall now, but when she just kept on, and on, he knew she was trying to open up, and talk about it...but she just...no...there was no Goddamn excuse for slapping her.

his dad nearly went primal on his ass that night and kicked him out of the house for about a week. he stayed with aunt leni and lori...but even they weren't happy...finally when his dad let him back in. lamis and lester had a long-long-long talk. and it was decided that he would try to relax more and keep his anger at bay...

"shh.."

her lips brush against his.

"...look...no relationship is perfect... we're not perfect despite how well we work together"

her purple finger nails scrape lightly at his scalp.

"but at least i'm not unreasonable cunt. and at least you're not a dead beat asshole who run from his mistakes."

he hummed.

"and i guess you're right... i shouldn't run away from my problems"

lamis pepper kissed his lips.

"i just...i can't always take the teasing"

lester's hands roam down and under her big shirt.

"you're stronger than me. you can take it."

lamis whispered.

"not always."

lester's hands smooth over her stomach up to her breasts.

"but i'm here if you need an ear and a hug."

lamis bit her lower lip.

"...yeah, and i'll always be here for you, baby."

lester smother her throat with warm kisses, pressing his lips firm leaving a trail. lamis chewed on her lower lip and moan softly.

"Lester...nnngh..."

"Lamis..."

she swallowed and he kissed down to her collar bone.

"lester, wait."

lester stopped and looked at her.

"yes?"

lamis's hooded eyes stared down at him. ... to some, he wasn't much. he wasn't a macho man, but his brains made up for it, and to be honest, she found him fucking dorkdorable. her thumbs brush over his cheeks. she lean and kissed his nose, then his lips, then his chin.

"nothing...i'm just...so fucking glad you're my brother."

"technically i'm you're cousin."

lamis smirked.

"yeah, but brother is a hellvalot more kinky."

she shoved him back and removed her big shirt and tossed it.

" i...oh.."

Lester stared at her small nude frame. freckles on her neck, chest, shoulders and... he sniffed loudly. he had to admit... she was the hottest bitch in this house...

"In a gadda da vida, baby In a gadda da vida, honey don't you know that I'm lovin' you Oh, won't you come with me And take my hand Oh, won't you come with me And walk this land Please take my hand"

she sang as she danced on his lap. he gently held her waist, his eyes entranced by her, and her scent and...god she was every bit of eye candy just for him.

"...lamis..."

"yeah?"

"...i fucking love you."

he said with heartfelt emotion. she smiled, and lean forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him long and deep, before breaking it. she breathed in.

"then prove it, baby."

he smirked. and he did.

their father Lincoln Loud didn't sleep at all that night, and he had a big meeting at the animation studio in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end.


End file.
